Crashed
by Pampers Baby Dry
Summary: He may not be able to call him his own during the day, but at night when the others are sleeping, he can marvel, stare, and comfort the young man, with out anyone ever knowing.


**CRASHED**

_Well I was moving at the speed of sound.  
Head-spinning, couldn't find my way around, and  
Didn't know that I was going down.  
Yeah, yeah.  
Where I've been, well it's all a blur.  
What I was looking for, I'm not sure.  
Too late and didn't see it coming.  
Yeah, yeah.  
_

The purple hair descendant of Achilles shifted in his bed, a deep frown marring his features. The bed sheets twisted tangling his legs, binding them from movement. A frustrated sigh fell from his lips; he grabbed the pillow beneath him and threw it at the wall. His eyes followed the material as it softly hit the floor. Sleep was kept from him, he was tired but his mind was plagued by thoughts.

_  
And then I crashed into you,  
And I went up in flames.  
Could've been the death of me,  
But then you breathed your breath in me.  
And I crashed into you,  
Like a runaway train.  
You will consume me,  
But I can't walk away.  
_

He removed himself from the warmth of his bed and stepped into the freezing air. His feet trailed against the floor softly as he left his room trying not to wake the other occupants of the house. His thoughts drifted once again to the one thing that seemed to hold all of his attention lately. The soft locks held by hair gel. The vibrant blue eyes. The voice that spoke of only self-love.

_  
Somehow, I couldn't stop myself.  
I just wanted to know how it felt.  
Too strong, I couldn't hold on.  
Yeah, yeah.  
Now I'm just tryin' to make some sense  
Out of how and why this happened.  
Where we're heading, there's just no knowing.  
Yeah, yeah.  
_

Archie stepped into the kitchen, grabbed a glass and filled it with water, as he drank his thoughts eased, and the power of sleep took over him, he groggily placed the glass on the table and moved to head back upstairs.

_  
And then I crashed into you,  
And I went up in flames.  
Could've been the death of me,  
But then you breathed your breath in me.  
And I crashed into you,  
Like a runaway train.  
You will consume me,  
But I can't walk away._

A few doors from his room, Archie peeked into the slightly jarred door. Inside lay the object of his thoughts. Neil. Archie watched as Neil shifted in sleep, a sigh fell from his full lips. He opened the door further for a better look, he knew after he looked he would succumb to sleep, the same thing had happened for every night this month. The moon played on his pale features. He found his feet once again leading him towards the bed.

His eyes racked the beautiful features. He felt pained that because of who Neil was descended from he couldn't know the love that Archie felt for him, because he was cursed, a cursed man who will only know the love he has for himself, but he could understand to have looks like that are sinful, there had to be catch right? When Archie was in Neil's presence, he felt as if his heart went up in flames, that he crashed and burned for something he could only wish to have.

_  
And then I crashed into you,  
And I went up in flames.  
Could've been the death of me,  
But then you breathed your breath in me.  
And I crashed into you,  
Like a runaway train.  
You will consume me,  
But I can't walk away.  
_

Neil's features suddenly twisted, his once calm placid face was twisted with sorrow. Tears slipped from his closed eyes, as he gave a silent cry. Archie stood frozen as the change took place, he reached out and his hand came in contact with the sweating skin of the young man, his fingers brushed against Neil's brow. What was he dreaming? Archie bent down his breath ghosting over the young titans face. What would make his beautiful features twist into something hideous? Neil gave another silent cry, and silent sobs raked his small frame. Archie did something his mother used to do when he was very young and he had nightmares. He bent over and kissed the brow of the young man, he marvelled in the soft skin that met his chapped lips. Neil seemed to calm. The titan smiled at the now peaceful teen. He turned and walked from the room.

_  
And then I crashed into you,  
And then I crashed into you,  
And then I crashed into you,  
And then I crashed into you,  
And I crashed into you,  
Like a runaway train.  
You will consume me,  
But I can't walk away._

As Archie walked towards his room, he smiled. He may not be able to call him his own during the day, but at night when the others are sleeping, he can marvel, stare, and comfort the young man, with out anyone ever knowing.

Back in Neil's room, the young teen stared at the door his friend had just left, a soft smile playing on his lips.

**A/N: Hello?…Anyone there?…cricket chirps…wow nobodies here! It must have been such a lame one shot, I certainly thought so..sweat drop…oh there is someone here! YAY! So what did you think of the story reviewer? **

**Pampers Baby Dry**


End file.
